29. Coś tu jest nie tak!
(czołówka) Chris (smutnym głosem): Ehh... Okropne jest to życie! W programie zostały już tylko 3 osoby, a my powinniśmy się... (nagle z ożywieniem) CIESZYĆ!!! To ja, was ukochany prowadzący, który czeka w końcu, aż ten tasiemiec się skończy. Czy będzie to możliwe nie wiemy, ponieważ nasi półfinaliści dostali dziś wolne, a ja odwiedzam po raz trzeci naszych kochanych przegranych, do których dołączyła Lindsay. Słyszycie mnie przegrani?! Philip: Nie słuchamy cię! No dobra! To był taki żart. Chris: Ja myślę! Tylko, że bardziej mnie interesują osoby po 20 odcinku. Zrobimy sobie teraz małe podsumowanie. Po tym jak pożegnaliśmy Courtney i DJ'a w 20 odcinku żegnaliśmy się z Haroldem, który waszą decyzją został wyeliminowana z programu. Ale działa się rzecz niesłychana, bo Leshawna zaczęła się ze mną wykłócać i, żeby było fajnie to ją wyrzuciłem. Leshawna: Fajnie?! Porozmawiamy sobie po programie! Chris: Później niespodziewanie Lindsay pokłóciła się z Pauline! Ta zaś się popłakała. Uciekła do sali 10 i w tym czasie kiedy po szkole panoszyły się "duchy", ona zajadała ogórki! Pauline: Ej! Robisz ze mnie negatywną postać w serii! Chris: Cicho tam być! Jak można się domyślić odpadła, ale się pogodziła! W następnej kolejności odpadła nie 1, ale aż 6 osób. Były to m.in. Julie, Eva, Natalie, Violet, Izzy oraz Megan! Julie była w tajnym sojuszu z Chefem, o którym nawet ja nie wiedziałem! Ale sprytna Millie wszystko to zauważyła i wydała Julie! Julie: Cham jeden! Millie: Ja tu jestem! Julie: To dobrze! Chris: Taa, Eva znów była nerwowa i znęcała się nad dziewczynami! Eva: Powinny słuchać moich rozkazów! Tak to byśmy nie wyleciały! Chris: Zamknij się! Violet była nie miła i tym samym ją wykopałem! Violet z tyłu warczy na niego. Chris: Masz wściekliznę? Izzy nie szanowała jedzenia, a Chef tak się napracował... Dostaje tortem w twarz. Chris: Jeszcze ci mało?! Izzy: Hihi. Chris: Rzućcie jakiś ręcznik! (mówi wycierając się) No i Megan, ta to była złośnica! Megan: A ty nie gorszy?! Chris: Ja jestem miły! Megan: Bardzo! Natalie: Halo?! Zapomniałeś o mnie Chris?! Chris: Nie mam co o tobie mówić! Wyrzuciłem cię, bo były skargi od fanów, że jesteś głupia i denerwująca! Natalie: Szczere! Chris: Wiem, jestem okrutny! w 25 odcinku przywitaliśmy kogoś nowego! Christophera, brata Katerine, który miał zły wpływ na nią! Christopher: Ja nie mam złego wpływu na nią! Ona nie może się tylko przy mnie skupić! Chris: Czy wy wszyscy musicie się wtrącać w to, co mówię?! Wszyscy: Tak! Christopher: Mówisz o nas takie głupoty, że szkoda gadać! Chris: Zapamiętam to sobie! Nasze największe ciacho programu musiało odejść zaraz po tej wielkiej eliminacji! Justin: Ohh, Chris! To nie była taka tragedia. Chris: Mógłbyś mieć trochę w tej głowie, a nie tylko uroda błyskać! Justin: A ty... E tam, szkoda mówić! Chris: Tak! Nie ma z nami Beth, ponieważ cały czas leży w szpitalu z Chefem. Na szczęście zostają tam tylko jeszcze 3 dni. Lindsay: Tęsknie za moją Beth! Chris: My również! Honorowo Sami uratowała du*ę Matta i zrezygnowała dla niego! Możesz podać powód tego całego zdarzenia? Sami: Niestety, nie. Chris: Szkoda. Doszliśmy do Christophera i Millie, którzy zostali wyeliminowani przeze mnie! Chcecie coś dodać od siebie na ten temat? Christopher: Ja chcę ci powiedzieć, że cię nie lubię! Chris: Trochę to zbyt dziecinne! A ty, Millie? Millie: Poza tym, że mnie wykiwałeś to Vanessa nawet mnie nie uratowała! Nazwała mnie frajerką! WYKORZYSTAŁA MNIE!!! WYKIWAŁA!!! NIE DARUJE JEJ TEGO!!! MUSZĘ COŚ ROZWALIĆ!!! (bierze do rąk stół i rzuca o ścianę) Wszyscy patrzą ze strachem na Millie. Chris: Trochę ochłoń! Ok? Millie: Postaram się! Chris: No i doszliśmy do końca! Lindsay opuściła nas poprzez sfałszowanie głosów nie Vanessy, a Lai Chi i Danny'ego! Wszyscy: (grupowe wzdechnięcie) Lindsay: Danny'ego? Chris: Kuratora, który zabrał Duncana z programu! Lai Chi uważa, że jesteś za cienka i nie nadajesz się na finał! Lindsay: Nie mam jej tego za złe, chociaż przyznam się, że trochę jestem zła na nią! Ale nie tak bardzo jak Millie... (wszyscy patrzą jak wyrywa drzewo z korzeniami) Chris: Zaczynam się jej co raz bardziej bać! Chciałbym jeszcze cofnąć się w przeszłość! Heather i Trent? Heather: My? Trent: Co się stało? Chris: Jednak to prawda. Odpadliście niesłusznie, ale nie przez Vanessę! Wszyscy: (grupowe wzdechnięcie) Heather: A przez kogo?! Chris: Vanessa sfałszowała głosy i były na nich głosy na... Natalie oraz Matta! Ale później się okazało, że to Natalie sfałszowała głosy Vanessy i dała was! Wszyscy: (grupowe wzdechnięcie) Trent: Natalie? Natalie: Wiedziałam, że Vanessa będzie chciała mnie wykopać! Wiedziałam też, że skądś ją znam, ale w to się nie zagłębiajmy! Heather: Przez ciebie wyleciałam z programu?! O nie! Teraz to przegięłaś! (rzuca się na nią) No i jak wiadomo biją się. Chris: Tak! Porozmawiajmy jeszcze o półfinalistach, bo zaczyna się tu robić gorąco! Millie: Trzymam kciuki, żeby Matt i Katerine skopali Vanessę! Grrrr..... Lindsay: Też tak myślę! Tylko mniej wulgarnie! Sami: Matt na pewno dojdzie do finału! Zwłaszcza po naszej rozmowie, kiedy odchodziłam! Trent: Katerine jest twarda i na pewno sobie poradzi! Tęsknie za nią strasznie. (owww) Chris: A jaki stawiacie finał? Może oddacie głosy? Sami: Matt. Millie: Sama nie wiem! Nienawidzę Vanessy, ale skoro mnie wykiwała to Matta i Katerine też! Głosuje na Van. Lindsay: Katerine. Trent: Katie. Katie i Sadie: Katerine. Beth: Katerine. Violet: Vanessa! Bez komentarza! Megan: Ja też. Alexander: Matt. Philip: Matt Harold: Vanessa. Julie: Matt. Leshawna: Katerine Christopher: Matt. Justin: Matt. Izzy: Vanessa. Pauline: Katerine. Natalie: Vanessa. Eva: Vanessa. DJ: Matt. Courtney: Katerine. Margaret: Katerine. Duncan: Vanessa. Cody: Katerine. Heather: Matt. Gwen: Katerine. Tyler: Katerine. Bridgette: Katerine. Ezekiel: Matt. Noah: Katerine. Owen: Myślimy z Panem Kokosem, że to będzie Vanessa. Prawda, Panie Kokosie? Pan Kokos: ... Geoff: Matt. Chris: Gdyby to od was zależało to Katerine znalazła by się w finale z Mattem. Heather: Taki finał mógłby być interesujący. Chris: Czy ja wiem? Z resztą! Przekonamy się o tym już wkrótce, po półfinale! A teraz się z wami żegnam! Zobaczymy się teraz dopiero po finale! Hejka. Kategoria:Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości